


DianAkko Week

by perlivous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlivous/pseuds/perlivous
Summary: basically a bunch of stuff I write for DianAkko week until I die





	DianAkko Week

"Akko-" I began, before she cut me off. "Go away, Diana." Her crimson eyes burned with fury, voice laced with venom. "What did I do?" My tone darkened. Akko glared at me, stepping closer to me, her eyes burning even more. "You know damn well what you did, Cavendish!" She hissed, clenching her fist.

_ Fuck. She knows, doesn't she?_

"I know about you and Andrew. I know about your engagement." Akko's words made my heart plunge. _She knows. He told her._ I bit my lip, trying to find the right words.

Akko looked at me straight in the eyes. I turned away, guilt slowly consuming me. _I should have told her about it. It was for her own good.. but I just had to break her heart. To break my own soulmate's heart and promise._

The string binding our fingers broke, causing it to turn a hollow grey instead of its' normal red.

"I hope you find someone that can treat you better than I could have," Akko choked, with tears in her eyes. "Wait-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off once again.

"I hope you find someone better. Thank you for being with me, Diana. But I believe it's time to go." Akko's eyes lost its' colour, turning into an eerie black, whereas mine, turned into a darker shade of blue.

She turned, my tears clouding my sight as her footsteps grew distant.

** _ "Thank you."_ **

———————  
And there you have it, the soulmate AU but with a sad twist.


End file.
